Sensation eau démaquillante
by Lylliah
Summary: Un 20 septembre, la veille de l'anniversaire de Hakkai. Gojyo n'a pas encore acheté son cadeau, et demande à Goku de l'accompagner. Léger crack.


**Auteur **: Lylliah

**Titre** : Sensation eau démaquillante

**Genre** : Romance et humour

**Longueur** : One-shot

**Couples** : Les classiques

**Disclaimer** : _Saiyuki _est l'œuvre originale de Minekura Kazuya

**Note** : Ma première fanfiction sur Saiyuki !

* * *

Sensation eau démaquillante

20 septembre.

Gojyo, accompagné de Goku, faisait les boutiques pour trouver un cadeau à Hakkai... Mauvaise idée d'avoir emmené avec lui le _baka saru_ ! Mais pourquoi lui avait-il proposé cela ? Ce singe ne pensait qu'à manger et à lui rappeler son erreur :

_« Moi j'ai déjà acheté son cadeau ! »_

Il aurait mieux fait de demander au bonze. Non, peut-être pas. Celui-ci avait haussé un sourcil puis avait lâché :

_« Tu t'y prends seulement aujourd'hui ? »_

« _Kuso_ ! »

Gokyo s'en souviendrait : ne pas attendre le jour d'avant pour acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire ! Surtout pour son meilleur ami !

Bref, le _kappa_ et le singe déambulaient dans les rues de la ville où le _Sanzô-ikkou_ venait de faire halte. Ils allaient rester ici jusqu'au 22 septembre, pour que tous récupèrent de l'anniversaire... Qui sera sûrement bien arrosé !

« Au moins quelque chose qui me réconforte ! Bon c'est pas ça, mais faut lui trouver un cadeau ! »

Ils s'étaient déjà rendus dans plusieurs boutiques, mais Gojyo n'avait rien trouvé de bien.

Pas assez joli. Pas assez original.

Et cela avait commencé à exaspérer Goku qui commençait à avoir faim.

Alors que Gojyo désespérait, Goku lui tira sur la manche de sa veste :

« Et si on allait là ? »

Le _kappa_ tourna la tête vers l'endroit indiqué par le singe.

« _Baka saru_ ! C'est un institut de beauté ! C'est pour les femmes !

- Oui mais j'ai faim! Et puis 'y a p't'être des trucs pour les hommes ! »

Gojyo réfléchit un instant.

« Bon allons-y... »

Les deux jeunes hommes allèrent donc dans l'institut de beauté. Là, une jolie jeune demoiselle les accueillit.

« Bonjour messieurs, puis-je vous aider ? »

Le sang de Gojyo ne fit qu'un tour. Peut-être même, pas du tout.

« Oui ! Tu m'aiderais beaucoup si tu me disais ton nom et si tu étais libre ce soir.

- Euh...

- _Oi_ ! _Ero kappa_ ! On est pas là pour draguer ! Mais pour faire un cadeau !

- _Urusai, baka saru _! Je fais ce que je veux d'abord !

- Ah je vois un cadeau pour votre petite-amie ? »

Gojyo allait contredire la jolie demoiselle, mais Goku fut plus rapide :

« Oui c'est ça ! La sienne ! D'ailleurs Gojyo, tu devrais pas draguer, tu sais qu'elle aime pas ! »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Suivez-moi ! »

Gojyo lança un regard noir à Goku qui lui tira la langue et suivit l'esthéticienne.

« Voilà tous les produits à la mode. »

Le _kappa_ et le singe écarquillèrent les yeux. Goku ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Tout ça ? »

La jeune femme répondit, dans un sourire figé :

« Eh bien oui. Au moins vous avez le choix, non ? »

Gojyo eut un sourire amer.

« Pour avoir le choix, on a le choix... »

Il se pencha vers son compagnon de route et murmura de façon à ce qu'ils soient les seuls à entendre :

« Non mais les femmes ont vraiment besoin de tout ça ? C'est vrai que je les aime jolies et bien faites, mais je ne savais pas que... Mais enfin, comment elles font pour s'en sortir avec toutes ces crèmes ? »

Pour toute réponse, le _saru_ haussa les épaules pour montrer que lui non plus n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et que tout cela le dépassait de loin.

« Quels genre de produits utilise votre amie ? »

Gojyo ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il remarqua que personne ne répondait et que Goku et la vendeuse le fixaient qu'il répondit :

« Euh... Ben... J'sais pas, moi ! Elle n'en utilise pas… »

La jeune femme fut étonnée, mais ne perdit pas son sourire de professionnelle.

« Bien. Dites-moi ce qu'elle fait, comme travail. »

Cette question décontenança le _kappa_ qui lança un regard de détresse vers Goku. Ce dernier se creusa la tête, avant de trouver :

« Ben... Elle était institutrice mais maintenant elle conduit.

- Oui, c'est ça ! »

L'esthéticienne regarda les deux jeunes hommes d'un œil interrogateur.

« Ah, je vois. Un métier qui demande de la présence... Et un visage parfait... Je suppose qu'elle sourit beaucoup, non ? C'est important dans ce genre de métier, lorsque nous sommes au contact des gens, il faut se présenter sous un bon jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gojyo et Goku échangèrent un regard, puis pouffèrent.

« Que se passe-t-il, messieurs ? »

Gojyo se reprit et répondit, un sourire aux lèvres :

« Oui, vous avez raison, elle sourit énormément. »

La vendeuse porta la main à son menton pour réfléchir.

« Sourire beaucoup a tendance à former des rides précoces. Il faudrait donc un produit hydratant, assouplissant la peau, mais naturel puisqu'il semble qu'elle ne soit pas le genre de femme à abuser des produits de beauté. Voyons... »

Alors que la main de la jeune femme parcourait l'étagère de produits cosmétiques, Gojyo et Goku se consultèrent :

« Dis, on n'aurait pas dû venir !

- C'est toi qui a eu l'idée, _baka saru_ ! Pourquoi j'ai eu la si bonne idée de te demander de m'accompagner, hein ?

- Eh, je te signale que je voulais pas au départ ! T'avais qu'à t'y prendre plus tôt, _ero kappa_ !

- Urusai !

- Ah, voilà ! »

La discussion, qui virait à une énième dispute, des deux jeunes hommes s'arrêta là.

« Voilà ?

- J'ai trouvé le cadeau idéal pour votre amie ! »

L'esthéticienne tendit une jolie boîte bleu-ciel à Gojyo sur laquelle était imprimé en lettres dorées :

_Lotion pour le visage, sensation eau démaquillante._

« Sensation eau démaquillante… ?

- Oui, cela hydratera la peau de votre petite-amie, comme de l'eau, avec l'avantage d'avoir un doux parfum de rose. »

Goku regarda la boîte que tenait Gojyo.

« Au moins c'est joli... et original. C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Le kappa observa la boîte bleue. Pour être jolie elle l'était, c'te boîte (et même le flacon, une jolie forme de goutte). Et pour être original il l'était, ce cadeau !

« Alors, cela vous convient ?

- Oui. Merci pour vos conseils et votre aide ! »

La jeune femme mena alors les deux hommes à la caisse.

« Et voilà ! J'espère qu'elle sera satisfaite ! Au revoir et bonne journée ! »

Une fois hors du magasin, Gojyo fixa le joli papier cadeau jaune pâle à fleurs rouges que l'esthéticienne avait utilisé pour emballer la boîte...

« Je me demande comment il réagira... »

Goku sourit.

« Ben on verra bien... »

Le lendemain matin, le _Sanzô-ikkou_ se retrouva dans la chambre de Hakkai, pour la distribution des cadeaux.

Un magnifique autoradio de la part de Sanzô.

« Pour couvrir les râles de deux autres _baka_.

- Merci Sanzô ! »

Un gros livre de cuisine de la part de Goku.

« Il y a pleins de spécialités que tu pourras tester dedans !

- Je m'en doute bien, Goku. Merci ! »

Quand ce fut à Gojyo d'offrir son cadeau, Goku ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le _kappa_ s'avança lentement vers Hakkai, puis lui tendit son cadeau. Hakkai sourit face au magnifique papier cadeau.

« C'est un joli papier. »

Gojyo rougit de honte quand Hakkai défit l'emballage et découvrit ce qu'il contenait.

Goku pouffa de rire, Sanzô releva un sourcil d'étonnement et Hakkai fixait la boîte d'un air étrange.

« Je... Comme tu souris beaucoup... Enfin... Voilà... Désolé... »

Hakkai releva la tête vers le _kappa_ qui pensait rencontrer un regard noir, mais qui ne vit seulement qu'un grand sourire illuminant le visage de son meilleur ami.

« Merci beaucoup Gojyo ! Un cadeau rien que pour moi. »

Sanzô et Goku rougirent légèrement et Gojyo éclata de rire.

« Bien ! Merci à tous ! Allons manger !

- Ouais ! Manger !

- Du calme, _baka saru_ !

Les quatre bishôs se dirigèrent donc vers la salle à manger de l'auberge.

La fête dura longtemps. Une fois terminée, tous allèrent dans leur chambre respective. Sauf Hakkai. Détail qui n'échappa pas à Gojyo. Inquiet pour son ami, le _kappa_ le chercha. Il le trouva près de la fontaine du village, observant l'eau de son regard calme et apaisant.

« Ah ben t'es là !

- Gojyo! Tu m'as fait peur !

- ... »

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent là, sans rien dire pendant quelques instants.

« Hakkai, si le cadeau te plait pas...

- Non, non ! Il est très beau ! C'est juste que...

- Que ?

- Que le parfum de cette lotion ressemble à celui que portait Kanan. »

Gojyo eut l'impression qu'un serpent glacé parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

« Excuse-moi, Hakkai. Je vais aller l'échanger demain.

- Mais non, Gojyo ! Je l'aime beaucoup ton cadeau ! Et il m'a fait énormément plaisir !

- Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si... déçu ? »

Le brun eut un sourire mystérieux.

« Parce-que je pensais avoir un autre cadeau de ta part... »

Le kappa haussa un sourcil.

« Comment ça ? »

Hakkai tourna la tête vers Gojyo, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Lèvres qu'il colla sur celle du tabou. Tabou qui se laissa faire, trop étonné et... heureux ? Chacun sembla y prendre un certain plaisir, mais Hakkai dut mettre fin à cet échange, leur souffle coupé par la surprise et l'excitation.

« Désolé Gojyo. »

Pour toute réponse, le _kappa_ attrapa son ami par la taille et l'embrassa plus passionnément.

« Je n'osais pas le faire devant les deux autres... Bon anniversaire, Hakkai...

- Merci... »

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers l'auberge, le bras de Gojyo enserrant les épaules de Hakkai, et celui de ce dernier sur les hanches de l'_hanyou_.

Alors qu'ils traversèrent discrètement le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre d'Hakkai, les deux amis entendirent de drôles de bruits provenant de la chambre de Sanzô.

« Quel bonze corrompu ! »

Gojyo éclata de rire alors que Hakkai ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Car pour une fois, c'était l'ancien humain qui avait dit cela.

Mais une fois la porte close, Gojyo et Hakkai oublièrent vite le bonze et le _saru_...

* * *

Et voilà !

Un peu niais peut-être ? Mais ai-je le droit à quelque review de votre part ? J'attends vos avis !


End file.
